footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 Liverpool F.C. season
Jürgen Klopp | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool, Merseyside | final_position = 2nd | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Third round | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = Third round | cup3 = Champions League | cup_placement3 = Winners | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Mohamed Salah (21) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2017-18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 season is Liverpool's 127th season in existence, and their 57th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. It is also the club's 27th consecutive season in the Premier League. Along with the Premier League, the club will also compete in the FA Cup, the EFL Cup and the UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2018 to 30 June 2019. Season review Pre-season Liverpool's 2018–19 pre-season kicked off with its second signing (the first being Naby Keïta, a deal finalized before last season) to the squad for the season with the transfer of Brazilian midfielder Fabinho from French club AS Monaco, a deal which became official on 1 July. Liverpool seemed set for their third signing as reliable club sources like journalist Paul Joyce confirmed Liverpool had reached a deal with French club Lyon for their captain, Nabil Fekir. The club, however, while confirming negotiations were ongoing, announced that Fekir would be remaining at Lyon. On 10 July, Liverpool formally announced their third signing of the summer; Swiss winger Xherdan Shaqiri from Stoke City, signing him for £13m, his reported release clause. On 19 July, Liverpool confirmed their fourth signing of the summer in Alisson for a fee of £56m, making him the most expensive goalkeeper in history. First Team :Last updated on 20 July 2018 Transfers and loans New contracts Transfers in Transfers out Loans out Transfer summary Spending Summer: £174,250,000 Winter: £0,000,000 Total: £174,250,000 Income Summer: £12,500,000 Winter: £0,000,000 Total: £12,500,000 Net Expenditure Summer: £161,750,000 Winter: £0,000,000 Total: £161,750,000 Friendlies The Reds revealed pre-season fixtures against Chester, Tranmere Rovers, Bury, Blackburn Rovers, Napoli and Torino. They would also compete in the International Champions Cup against Borussia Dortmund, Manchester City and Manchester United. Pre-season |time = 15:00 BST |team1 = Chester |score = 0–7 |report = https://www.liverpoolfc.com/news/first-team/306317-liverpool-fc-chester-match-report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = Wilson Milner Sturridge Kent Ings |stadium = Deva Stadium |location = Chester, England |attendance = 4,396 |referee = Robert Jones |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 BST |team1 = Tranmere Rovers |score = 2–3 |report = https://www.liverpoolfc.com/news/first-team/306671-match-report-liverpool-fc-tranmere |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Smith Soukouna |goals2 = Camacho Ojo Lallana |stadium = Prenton Park |location = Birkenhead, England |attendance = |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 15:00 BST |team1 = Bury |score = 0−0 |report = https://www.liverpoolfc.com/news/first-team/307190-match-report-bury-liverpool-pre-season-friendly |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Gigg Lane |location = Bury, England |attendance = 6,852 |referee = Darren Handley |result = D |stack = yes }} |time = 19:45 BST |team1 = Blackburn Rovers |score = 0–2 |report = https://www.liverpoolfc.com/news/first-team/307793-liverpool-blackburn-match-report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = Marković Sturridge |stadium = Ewood Park |location = Blackburn, England |attendance = 14,620 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 18:00 BST |team1 = Liverpool |score = 5–0 |report = Report |team2 = Napoli |goals1 = Milner Wijnaldum Salah Sturridge Moreno |goals2 = |stadium = Aviva Stadium |location = Dublin, Republic of Ireland |attendance = 51,512 |referee = Robert Hennessy (Ireland) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 19:30 BST |team1 = Liverpool |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Torino |goals1 = Firmino Wijnaldum Sturridge |goals2 = Belotti |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = |referee = Michael Oliver (England) |result = W |stack = yes }} International Champions Cup |time = 21:05 BST |team1 = Liverpool |score = 1–3 |report = https://www.internationalchampionscup.com/en/protected/matches/39da7517e300568ad7db789c |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = Van Dijk |goals2 = Pulisic Bruun Larsen |stadium = Bank of America Stadium |location = Charlotte, United States |attendance = 55,447 |referee = Allen Chapman (United States) |result = L |stack = yes }} |time = 01:05 BST |team1 = Manchester City |score = 1–2 |report = https://www.internationalchampionscup.com/en/protected/matches/34d82df6b975a6c3b4dfdbdf |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Sané Gomes |goals2 = Van Dijk Salah Mané |stadium = MetLife Stadium |location = East Rutherford, United States |attendance = 52,635 |referee = Sorin Stoica (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} |time = 22:05 BST |team1 = Manchester United |score =1–4 |report =Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 =A. Pereira |goals2 =Mané Fabinho Sturridge Ojo Shaqiri |stadium = Michigan Stadium |location = Ann Arbor, United States |attendance =101,254 |referee =Ismail Elfath (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} Competitions Overview Goalscorers Includes all competitive matches. Clean sheets Includes all competitive matches. :Correct as of matches played on August 2018 Disciplinary record Awards Liverpool Standard Chartered Player of the Month award Awarded monthly to the player that was chosen by fans voting on Liverpoolfc.com Sponsorship *Standard Chartered (front shirt sponsor) *New Balance (kit manufacturer) *BetVictor *Western Union (left sleeve sponsor) *Carlsberg *Falken Tire *Joie *Malaysia Airlines *Nivea Men *Vitality Category:Liverpool F.C. Category:2018–19 Club seasons Category:2018–19 English Club seasons